ça fait mal
by princessedream
Summary: Prusse, Hongrie ; Autriche...De toute façon ça devait mal finir


Prusse regardait par la fenêtre et une jeune femme aux cheveux éclairés par des reflets caramel le regardait mais ne le reconnaissait pas .Où était passé le garçon qui souriait même quand il perdait ? Où était cette personne qui se prenait pour les nombrils du monde ? Qui se prenait pour le roi, pour un empereur pour un dieu .Où était la personne dont elle était amoureuse ?Elle déposa ensuite son regard sur Autriche allonger sur le sol du sang glissant sur son beau visage qui semblait si calme .Lui aussi était partie dans un endroit où elle ne le rejoindrait jamais . Et pourtant elle aimait aussi ...

-Gilbert …

L'albinos tourna la tête vers elle .Comment pouvais elle dire son nom alors qu'avant elle n'avait que le nom de l'autre sur les lèvres? Ses mains sur son visage à lui … Il observa la nation Hongroise la haine et l'amour se mélangeant dans son regard sang. Il repensait à toutes les fois où la jeune femme l'avait frappé car il avait osé la toucher alors que l'autre ce musicien dépasser récolter les sourires .

_**Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps**__  
__**Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur**_

Doucement il glissa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme .Elle ne se recula ni ne fit de geste pour le repousser. L'albinos en profitait .Cette peau il l'avait tant rêver. Elle était comme il se l'était imaginé .Douce et parfumée .Il se rapprocha encore un peu et la serra contre lui enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux cette odeur... Il aurait tant voulu la sentir plus tôt. Doucement il se recula de quelques pas et observa le cadavre à ces pieds .

-J'aurais voulu une fois ... Juste une fois savoir ce qu'on ressent...Regarde- moi comme tu le regardais lui … Regarde- moi avec le même amour et la même tendresse ….

___**Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort**__  
__**Et moi, la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur**_

-Gilbert … s'il te plaît …

-Non ...j'ai mal!Mal a un point que tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer. Qu'avait-il que je n'ai pas? J'aurais fait n'importe quoi toi ...Mais tu ne m'en as même pas laissé essayer de te rendre heureuse . Si tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi tu le seras avec personne …

L'albinos se rapprocha de la jeune femme qu'il aimait .Le sang de son ennemi tachant ces vêtements .Hongrie ne pleurait pas .Ni pour Autriche, ni pour lui .Et lui, la blessure infligée pas Autriche ne cessait de cracher du sang mais il s'en moquait .Il allait disparaître mais il s'en moquait .Il avait juste voulu lui faire mal à elle .

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute … J'espère de tous mon cœurs que lorsque tu voudras t'endormir c'est mon visage que tu verras et que jamais tu ne trouveras le repos .Que tu te souviendras que je l'ai tué à cause de toi .Parce qu'il fallait que quelqu'un choisie pour toi. Et tu vas te retrouver seul .Seul avec tes regrets et ton amour que personne ne partagera et là tu te rendras compte de ce que j'ai ressenti. De la douleur qui est notre lorsque en secret le soir on pence à la personne qui nous hante mais qu'on sait que jamais elle ne répondra à notre amour ...

_**Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme**__  
__**Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme**__  
_

-Laisse-moi te soigner s'il te plaît ! Je ne savais pas ! Ne meurt pas toi aussi ! Si tu m'aimes tu n'as pas le droit

-ça fait mal pas vrai … De savoir que l'on va aimer sans retour … ça fait mal de savoir qu'on ne pourra jamais plus tenir notre amour dans nos bras. Ne pas sentir son odeur ...

Prusse tomba à genoux le sang glissant sur son ventre emporter avec lui sa vie et sa douleur .Il glissa ses mains sur sa blessure et les leva à hauteur de ces yeux pour les voir colorés de son sang.

-Je vais mourir ...

Un large sourire démentiel se colla sur son visage..

_**Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort**__  
__**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**__  
__**Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**_

-Gilbert …

-Je lui en veux ... Mais je t'en veux encore plus... Je sais qu'il a toucher ta peau .Que le soir c'est lui qui était contre toi .Que tu t'endormais contre lui .Je sais que tu l'aimais. Et je t'en veux .Je t'en veux de tout ça .De savoir que tu t'es offerte à lui .Je t'aime tellement... Je t'aime à crever … Et je te le prouve mais ça ne te suffit pas vrai ….

_**Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors**__  
__**Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore**_

Le blond finit par s'asseoir le dos appuyé contre le mur. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile .Il avait froid .Comme quand il était sous le joug d'Ivan. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et de plus en plus sombre .Il ne la voyait plus. Quelques larmes s'échapper de ces yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus qu'il ne s'aimait lui-même. Le Prussien eut un sourire lorsqu'il se rendit de compte de sa pensée. Plus qu'il ne s'aimait …

-Gilbert ...Gilbert …

Mais trop tard il était mort les cheveux et les vêtements rougis par le sang et son visage marquer à tous jamais d'un sourire...

___**Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort**__  
__**Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort**_

La jeune fille regardait ce carnage .Sa robe baignant dans le sang des deux hommes qui c'était battue pour elle .Elle ne savait pas lequel elle devait pleurer ni lequel elle devait aimait .

_**Ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme**__  
__**Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme**__  
__**Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort**__  
__**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**__  
__**Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**_


End file.
